Nightlife
by Inufan078
Summary: Repairs are scarce, deliveries aren't as apparent and Jack tries but simply fails. It isn't in his nature to ask for help, and he won't be a bother to others. He chose this way - However it's only temporary... Right?
1. Chapter 1

_**Nightlife Chapter 1 - A Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's story**_

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale again.

_How did I even get myself into this position? _

A sigh as the dead air of carbon monoxide made its' departure from my mouth. I blinked looking at my surroundings as I leaned against a street lamp. Smoke filled the air from the nearby dryer exhausts of dingy motels.

Tonight was particularly chilly but that was to be expected for an autumn night, winter would be steadfastly approaching within a month or less depending upon when Mother Nature would grace its' welcome to our lives.

My body shook - partly from the temperature, however I knew it was mostly from my newly formed anxiety. I took another deep breath as I closed my eyes tilting my head up towards the sky recollecting my thoughts back to before this had began.

It wasn't anything out of the ordinary - I would repair for income, Crow would do his deliveries and Jack... Jack would try but ultimately fail. Crow, however, always continued to badger him about how him and I worked our rears off while he simply sipped upon expensive coffee.

Although I don't blame Jack, and I always still split up the arguments. It wasn't until repairs became more scarce and the rich became cheap deciding to simply buy new and throw out the old - After all it often was the less expensive choice. Buying something new - Sure it was made to be shoddy but if it only last for months it was still less expensive than hiring to repair the old.

I understand how our world became - a world of disposables. I had seen the junkyard in Satellite as a child and teenager, none of that has changed. It's quite simply how our world has become, though when it is your way of living it's a different story.

We found ourselves depending more and more on Crow for his deliveries, however those became less frequent as well. Zora, our landlady, was more than accommodating at first to our late rent cheques however I could tell she was starting to get annoyed.

Food was even becoming an issue as the cupboards became more and more bare. However we still survived and Jack still found a way to purchase his Blue Eyes Mountain coffee - to which I tended digress from my thoughts, although Crow mostly spoke them for me which lead me to continue to break apart their constant quarreling.

A sharp pitched whistle resounded as I was shaken from my thoughts, bolting up to a straight standing pose - my head looking from left to right and every which way was possible, because I needed to know if it was for me.

To no avail it was simply mockery.

A shriek from a woman as I flinched it was still hard to get use to. The last time I had tried to help in this side of town, needless to say I got more than an eyeful.

The tears never go away whether they're someone else's or mine.

Though I'll never let someone lay eyes upon mine, for I chose this way.

Chills crawled up my back as I felt warm, damp air grace upon my neck - at first I simply thought it was the weather although by now I should know better.

A whisper.

_"So what do they call you cupcake?"_

Swallowing a lump down my throat I answered - albeit my voice was low and laced with melancholia; "Shooting Star." Another chill as I felt the smirk, lips now on my neck. I wasn't fooling anyone - Including this man. I wasn't use to this yet - I had just begun and he knew it by my meek introduction.

_"Now... Don't you think a star needs to shine a little brighter in order to get my pay?" _

I froze. He was threatening me. He was my paycheque. I found myself scrambling as I turned to him forcing a smile. "Bright enough? Though remember..." My eyes narrowed as I gave a smirk myself gagging internally at what I was about to preach in sensuous; _"They don't call me the 'shooting' star for nothing." _

And that's what did it. Some take more, some simply take one line - But hands were already searching under the scraps of fabric I had to call clothes as my head titled back, body squirming - resisting. I had to learn to control that. My hand reached out pushing him back as I gave another minute smile with a small shake of my head; "Not here." I nudged my head to the left; "I only do so in a motel." He simply grabbed my hand and lead me off.

I sometimes got a groan, or a complaint - Though at this point it was rare to get a refusal.

Though I'll never get use to the screams, whether they're someone else's or mine.

They simply loop on repeat in my mind.

But I'll learn to deal with it.

After all, I chose this way.

It's only temporary.

_It's only temporary._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nightlife Chapter 2 - A Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Story**_

Legs were shaking as I walked out from the motel room. How many had it been tonight? I honestly had lost track all I knew was that my throat was scratchy and I wanted to go home - Yet I knew I couldn't simply because the night was still young.

Leaning back against the same familiar street lamp I tended to keep as my own I panted looking up to the brightly lit fixture.

_Stay awake. Stay standing. Just one more. One more and then you can go home. _

I knew I was overexerting myself, from someone who had no experience to now experiencing sexual interaction at least twice a night if not more and yet here I was at at least four for the night and shooting for yet another.

The most surprising part though I suppose was the odd requests. Some demanded I did all the work, others demanded I be the one to receive. Whether the client was female or male it was all different and... Some quite odd.

The worst however was when they recognized me from my days as a riding duelist in the WRGP or even older. I suppose I should rough myself up more before even attempting to work the corner but I had never really thought of such, simply it was the worst because of the horrid puns that came with it. I still shuddered at the thoughts, feeling crawls being sent up my back as the voices ran through my mind;

_"I need a tune up Shooting Star."_

_"My favorite duels are always the riding duels." _

_"You can turn my ignition anytime."_

_"Ignite my spark plug."_

They were all sung as sweetly as a song, some followed by a wink and I always held back the gags and shudders though they were all coming out now on full force now out of the motel room. Though the worst one was when one claimed 'Speed World' was set and then drove me into the bed frame. In all honesty my head still hurt from that one, which was a few nights ago. Truth be told I should probably be checked for a concussion but that would only cause more worry and questioning not only with my friends but with the health professionals at the hospital.

I yawned and blinks were becoming longer and I felt myself sliding down the street lamp before my knees hit the pavement. I spit to the side as I grimaced at the taste in my throat - I stand corrected that was the worst part.

* * *

I awoke to a start, gasping as my nose wrinkled to the pungent smell which filled the air... Though it was different. I blinked trying to identify where said smell was coming from only to discover it was coming from myself. A few more moments before I recognized the odd odor.

Urine.

Someone had clearly urinated on myself.

_Wonderful. I just __**had**__ to fall asleep here didn't I? _

Internally I panicked, what time was it? Crow and Jack would panic if they were up, and if Aki and the twins had already come to visit as well... This would not fair well.

I blinked and stood up as knees cracked - Legs sore from the previous night as I walked limping in the heels I chose to fashion.

A bloodcurdling scream and the sound of glass being thrown against a wall. My body jumped out of instinct as my eyes surveyed the area for any sight of Sector Security - However as per usual none were in sight. They had given up on this area as much as anyone else in the city. Everyone knew this was the rough area, and prostitution was illegal - Yet security couldn't be bothered in this area since there was so much illegal activity their time and pay could be used more efficiently elsewhere.

This was the section of town for the hopeless. The lost, the defeated and the broken and beaten, but yet it was all these people could call home. I was being classified in this category by being here I knew I was - But I knew I wasn't that hard off.

* * *

When I had finally reached the garage/storage area we called home I snuck in and thankfully no one was there to see my disheveled appearance. I had apparently made it back in time, quickly making my way to the bathroom to shower ditching the clothes in the bathroom sink to wash after said routine.

Though it wasn't to say I was completely in the clear. As my ventures became more frequent and Crow's jobs came to a screeching halt it gave the three more time around the house and that caused more time for observing and questioning where I was going all the time. I managed to dodge most subjects however explaining I had been dueling more which was the reason I was so sore in the legs from straddling the Yusei-Go. I still got the few odd looks from them however as I knew they speculated differently but couldn't figure out what it was that I was exactly doing.

* * *

More and more clients had been requesting handcuffs and rope. It was when I pulled out my old Team Satisfaction attire that Crow and Jack began to interrogate me with the utmost demands. This time however, I didn't know how to answer and I simply walked off silent as they yelled at me to come back.

How long had it been... How long...

Perhaps... Yes... _A month._


End file.
